¡El es la solución a tus problemas!
by IsaxKuchiki
Summary: Rukia se ve envuelta en una situación embarazosa, veremos una faceta que jamas se ha visto de la pequeña Kuchiki, ¿que o quien la habrá develado?


**Hola! ¿cómo están? vuelvo con otra de mis historias aburridas sin sentido xD, como tuve un rato libre aproveche para escribir este fic, es bastante corto pero no tan patético otro que subí, que ni si quiera lo califico como fic pero buenoo cuando la inspiración viene hay que aprovecharla. Puede haber cierto Ooc en Rukia ya que es ella quien nos va a contar esta pequeña aventura que tuvo en el sereitei. Espero que lo disfruten.****¡saludos!**

_**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

**¡Perfecto!**

"Cuando pienso en el día en que decidí convertirme en Shinigami, me pregunto si fue suerte o solo esas vueltas de la vida en las que todo cambia tan de pronto que apenas fui capaz de entenderlo. ¿Había sido suerte? sigo recordando con claridad, la misma nitidez con la que vi, y viví en el Rukongai, ni si quiera tenía razón para vivir mañana ¿Destino? Pertenecer de un día para el otro a una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de toda la Sociedad de almas sin esfuerzo alguno, solo nombrándose mi pobre nombre llegó a los oídos de Kuchiki Byakuya, Nii-sama… ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? …creo que es ese tipo de preguntas existenciales que no tienen respuesta, entonces ¿qué hago aquí?"

-Es cierto… Kaien-dono respondió a esa pregunta una vez -susurré con pesar, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, caminando sin rumbo en el Sereitei. -no importa...

-¿Ohhhh por que esa cara larga, Kuchiki?

-Q... ¿qué?- alertada, busqué con la mirada a los lados. Di con ella -ohh, lo siento Matsumoto fukutaichou, ¿como estas?; -Comenté un tanto apenada.

-Vamoss no me cambies de tema, se reconocer a una mujer afligida -insistió zarandeándome.

-Es que…

¿Que inventarle?

-Ahhh no me digas, debe ser un dilema amoroso ¿Ese mandril de Renji te dijo algo verdad?

-Esto…

Si existía alguien con tanta imaginación, era Matsumoto Rangiku, claro después de Inoue a pesar de que quería ayudarme no… ¿ayudarme? pero que es lo que acabo de decir, yo estoy bien ¡diablos! tengo la cabeza de adorno. Me reproché mentalmente.

-¿De nuevo vagando en tu cabeza? Si vieras las muecas raras que pones cuando piensas así, que hasta me da curiosidad, relájate te invito un buen trago así te distraes.

-Pero yo no b…

-Anda, ¡vamos por un trago! –insistió con una enorme sonrisa.

Me arrastró como si de un saco de papas se tratara. Desde luego también era de las personas que no te dejan siquiera responderles, es como si le hablara a Ichigo o para decirlo de mejor forma, a la pared.

Como les decía me arrastró hasta un bar, por no decir a la oficina de Hitsugaya-Taichou, me resistí pero no hubo caso esta mujer es de piedra. Finalmente tomamos asiento.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó curiosa, mientras me servia sake. Sus intensos orbes celestes se clavaron en mi, hasta me empezaba a incomodar.

-Verás….

-Puedes confiar en mi, aprovechemos que no esta el Taichou ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? -Apoyó el codo en la mesa, y recargó la cabeza en su mano con una mirada curiosa.

Bien... realmente no estaba de humor para estar dándole explicaciones a quien sea, la verdad ni yo tengo idea por que me estaba preguntado cosas que ya quedaron en el pasado, así que bebí "solo un poco" con ella, cedí. Para ser honesta un trago no me venía mal después de todo.

-No es que me pase algo simplemente, estoy un poco agobiada no termino de acostumbrarme a mis tareas como teniente además mi capitán como sabrás no goza de buena salud y debo ayudarlo como mas pueda, necesitaba una buena caminata para despejarme "pero no lo conseguí" -pensé para mis adentros.

-Entiendo…

Su semblante cambió a uno mas serio, su mirada era penetrante ¿Qué estaba pesando esta mujer? -me pregunté, "¿ya estaba ebria?"

-¡Necesitas distraerte Kuchiki! -saltó de la mesa, aturdiéndome.

Efectivamente, estaba ebria.

-Como te dije, tengo que cuidar de mi capitán y de encargarme de sus tareas, y de las….las mías.

-Si tan poco tiempo es el que tienes, ¿debo reprochar que estabas vagando por el Sereitei con la cabeza vaya a saber donde?

Bien… no estaba tan ebria.

- …

Simplemente no me salían palabras, acaso ¿yo me estaba embriagando también? Si, es probable. "No comprendo como este escuadrón sigue en pie con una mujer tan manipuladora como teniente, en fin ¡ese enano se lo… se lo mer… merece! No, definitivamente 'yo' no dije eso…. "

-Escúchame Kuchiki, tengo la solución perfecta para tus problemas- dijo en un tono malicioso, con una sonrisa pronunciada en sus labios.

- …

-Pues…. je, je esa cosa tan sexy que tienes de hermano, ¡no entiendo como no aprovechas mujer! ¡Hip!

Estaba empezando a sentirme mareada sabía que no debí que beber, ¿acaba de decir algo, como que me abuse mi hermano? Hasta que pude procesar lo que acabó de decir Rangiku.

-N... ¿Nii-sama? ¡Qué estas diciendo! -dije casi en un grito.

Bien tal vez este ebria, pero no tanto.

-Mmm ya veo -susurró la mujer con grandes curvas -¿quieres mas Sake?

¿Me estaba tomando del pelo?

-Demonios…. -susurré con un tono sarcástico para mis adentros.

-Anda, Kuchiki de verdad, deberías escucharme sociedad de almas y media anda tras de Kuchiki Byakuya… yo misma me atrevo a admitir, que ese hombre esta que arde je, je,je. Y dime ¿Qué mejor solución a las penas? Solo una espiadita mientras se ducha o mientras se cambia de ropa; -dijo con un tono inocente, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios -Por las tardes siem…pre se toma un buen baño en la privacidad y comodidad de su mansión, que solo tú puedes penetrar eso creo, je.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes que el se ducha por las tardes?

-¡Vamos!

Estaba hablando con una pared, me tomó de la muñeca y de nuevo me estaban arrastrando, "¿o me estaba dejando arrastrar?" esta vez a la mansión de mi her… hermano… estoy "medio" ebria, siento como si alguien o algo tomara control sobre mis acciones ¿se supone que deba tener conciencia? En fin…

-¡Llegamos!

-Si, ya lo note- dije de mala gana.

-Vaya pero si que tienes cambios de humor estando ebria, ¿no Kuchiki? -reía entre dientes.

-Tampoco es que este haciendo esto por que quiera, Rangiku.

-¡Pues ami me parece que si! ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¿Queeeeé? T... TÚ ME OBLIGASTE.

-Pero que mentirosa eres, estas aquí por que tú quieres aunque te duela el orgullo admitirlo.

-Eso es…..- la vena en la sien se me estaba empezando a hinchar- TÚ me arrastraste hasta aquí.

-Y tú te dejaste arrastrar- comentó con mala gana, pero con una mirada burlona.

-¿No se puede discutir contigo verdad?- bufé.

-Hagamos algo… entraré contigo de todos modos a esta hora no hay nadie vigilando.

-¿Ya has hecho esto verdad…?- comenté con un tono sarcástico y mi mirada era indiferente.

-No, ¡como te atreves! Pero que imagina...hip ción tienes Kuchiki.- replicó sorprendida, escondiendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si, como digas…

De un Shumpo nos "Infiltramos" en la mansión…. espiar a Nii-sama tomando una de sus… duu… ¿desde cuando la sangre se me sube a la cabeza cuando hablo de el?, ¿y por diablos que estoy haciendo esto? serán los efectos de la bebida, pues esa es la única justificación que tengo desde que comenzó esta ridícula charla con Rangiku, ella adoraba meterse en problemas o tan solo disfrutar de su vida.

-¿De vuelta con la cabeza en la luna? Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡tienes que dejar de hacer eso!, a veces parece que los ojos se te desorbitan un poco, me parece que te pasaste de copas.

Me lleva el diablo, en el fondo la estaba pasando bien no lo voy a negar, Y ya estábamos a unos pocos metros de la habitación de Nii-sama es ahora cuando le veo utilidad a todos esos árboles que tiene en su enorme jardín, si hacíamos ruido alguno, estábamos muertas así que con mucho cuidado nos posamos donde el no nos viera.

-Prepárate para el espectáculo Kuchiki, ¡te vas a divertir!

-"Descarada"

Aún no le encontraba sentido a todo esto, estaba ebria pero podía posarme en un árbol sin caerme ¿no?, y que Nii-sama no se diera cuenta de nada, el simple hecho de que me este preguntando esto ¿yo estoy ebria? o son mis deseos mas oscuros, como sea, creí haber aprendido a disfrutar un poco de la vida cuando conocí a Ichigo, aunque se no se si esto sea precisamente "disfrutar" pero a Rangiku se la veía MUY animada.

-Mira –la pelirroja señaló con el dedo en dirección a mi hermano.

-No hables, ¡nos descubrirá!

-Je, je, je - se puso mas cómoda en la lugar.

Pude distinguir a mi hermano salir de la mansión a paso lento, con una notable serenidad en su rostro, el leve viento movió los lacios mechones que de costumbre descansan en su rostro. Dejándome ver, o mejor dicho "nos" verle su rostro completo.

La piel se me erizaba con el hecho de estar invadiendo su privacidad, un frío característico de estar metiendo la pata me recorría la espina dorsal, y claro verlo retirar la toalla que llevaba alrededor del cuello que tapaba parte de su esbelto torso hizo que inevitablemente mis mejillas se tiñeran de un carmesí, hasta me pareció que Rangiku disfrutaba mas viendo mis muecas que inevitablemente se mostraban ridículas y vergonzosas, que contemplar a Nii-sama casi desnudo, lo olía, lo sentía, ¡lo presentía! Ella se estaba revolcando de la risa para sus adentros.

.

Cada segundo que pasaba causaba estragos en mi, mí cara, mí salud mental, conciencia ¡todo! sobretodo yo, que no estoy acostumbrada a ver hombres tomando duchas, como cierta persona que seguía gozándonos, si, a los 2. En cualquier momento se le escapaba una carcajada. En cualquier momento iba a salir disparada de allí era cuestión de segundos, en vez de relajarme solo conseguí estresarme más, estaba empezando a inquietarme incluso Rangiku percibió.

-Ehh –susurró –Mira Kuchiki ¿Por qué no prestas atención? Ahora es cuando realmente se pone divertido, je, je.

Suspiré, parece que cuando divagaba en mi mente la cosa se puso más interesante. Luego de que Nii-sama se quitara la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cuello, sumergió uno de sus pies en el agua, lo que realmente me llamaba la atención en ese momento es que no se había quitado la toalla que tenia puesta alrededor de la cintura, la cual también ya estaba sumergida en el agua, era muy raro.…

Ahora que podía ver su pecho descubierto tenia unos músculos muy bien formados, firmes y fuertes pero no exagerados… perfectos cada uno de sus fornidos músculos resaltaban a simple vista su piel era pálida ni si quiera tenia marcas de algún combate pasado, al igual que rostro realmente tenia un cuerpo digno de envidiar, todo en su persona en verdad, antebrazos y piernas también perfectas a mi parecer. Dejó descansar su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando sus brazos a los lados sus facciones estaban relajadas y finalmente cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver por el sueño o al menos eso parecía.

No había mucho mas para ver… el era mas que digno de tomarse un buen descanso como la cabeza de los Kuchiki, y capitán del 6to escuadrón. Sospechaba que era de sus pocos momentos de paz, y yo estaba invadiéndolo. Ciertamente verlo tan relajado me transmitió un sentimiento de paz así que no fue tan malo después de todo, y sospecho que me voy a levantar sin recordar nada de esto, así que en silencio me levanté indicándole a Rangiku que era hora de irnos. Para mi sorpresa no me lo discutió y nos largamos en silencio. Ya fuera de su propiedad por fin pude respirar.

-Uffff –bufé dejando caer mis hombros.

-¡Te lo dije!

"Fue la peor tortura psicológica que tuve en toda mi vida"

- S… ¡solo me alegro que se haya acabado! –volteé.

-No lo puedes esconder, tu cara esta hecha un tomate desde que Byakuya apareció

-¡Yo n...! –la apunté con el dedo –Yo, t…

-No hace falta que me lo expliques ¡no hay mujer que sea capas de resistirse a ese hombre! pero no te preocupes, ehhhh je, je descuida, no saldrá de aquí- me interrumpió con una enorme sonrisa en su boca y un tono burlón, me guiñó y luego desapareció con un Shumpo.

Deje caer el resto de mi cuerpo contra la pared, por fin había acabado que día mas raro… procuré no volver a beber Sake el resto de mi vida, es la moraleja del día de hoy.

Ya casi terminaba de ocultarse el sol así que mejor sería ir a descansar por que mañana tendría que compensar todo el tiempo que perdí…

Me encontraba en mi habitación, de hecho no se ni cómo llegué anoche después de…. Las imágenes de Byakuya vinieron a mi cabeza de la nada, mi rostro se volvió a enrojecer pero al menos estaba segura de que esto me lo llevaría a la tumba, a menos que Rangiku abriera la boca. Me encontraba en una de las habitaciones de mi escuadrón me cambié y me dirigí a la oficina de mi capitán.

-Buenos días, Ukitake Taichou

- Ohh, ¡buenos días Kuchiki! –respondió tras la puerta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra usted?

-Mejor, gracias je… pasa.

-¡Hai!

-Kuchiki, tengo que pedirte un favor es para tu hermano, Byakuya –en su mano sostenía un sobre –entrégaselo por favor.

La piel se me erizó ¿Por qué a Nii-sama? Luego de… no, ¡que estúpida!

-Descuida, es algo que le debo desde hace algún tiempo, nada de que preocuparse.

-Hai –hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Puedes retirarte.

Dudo que me haya visto ayer pero luego de… no fue tan grave pero… demonios esas imágenes van y viene en mi cabeza cada vez que pienso en el. Sin mas me dirigí hacia el 6to escuadrón donde se supone que el tendría que estar, al llegar me encontré con Renji en la entrada, como de costumbre sin hacer nada.

-¡Rukia! ¿Cómo estas, que haces por aquí? –preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, disculpa Renji estoy apurada, tengo que entregarle algo a Nii-sama, no sabes si el esta ¿por aquí?

-Si, esta en su oficina –su semblante cambió y frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, luego hablamos.

Los nervios me carcomían la cabeza, cuando estaba tras la puerta ya me planteaba la idea de darle el sobre a Renji para que el se lo de, pero no confiaría en ese idiota lo que me encargó mi capitán, además seguro me preguntaría por que él, no tenía opción.

-Buenos días, Nii-sama.

-Pasa.

Deslice la puera y di unos cuantos pasos hacia él, se encontraba sentado en su silla revisando unos cuantos papeles de vaya a saber qué. Tomé el sobre que tenía guardado dentro de la bata negra.

-Es de parte de Ukitake taichou –lo dejé sobre la amplia mesa.

-Bien.

-Que tengas un buen día, Nii-sama –giré sobre mis pies y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Rukia…

…

-¿H… Hai?

El noble se levantó de su silla, y giro en dirección al ventanal que estaba atrás suyo.

-Lindo día para relajarse en el agua… -una pequeña sonrisa se pronunció en sus labios.

* * *

**Como siempre, dejando finales abiertos, por no decir que la inspiración ya se me acabo al final xD como se habrán dado cuenta no se me ocurrió mejor titulo ¿verdad? xD. **


End file.
